mandjtv_pokevidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Groth
Michael Groth (born November 28th 1994) is the founder and star of the YouTube channels MandJTV and Michael Groth. He is currently living in Houston, Texas, where he is a full time YouTuber. His signature look in his videos is his cap worn backwards, similar to Ash Ketchum and his signature statement at the start of most, if not all his Pokemon videos is "Greetings Pokefans! Michael here." Some of his videos include, top 10s or top 5s, predictions or hopes for future games, and some videos are just completely random, but still fun to watch. Biography Early Life Michael Groth was born on November 1994 in Anchorage, Alaska to parents working in the oil business. Living in Alaska, Michael enjoyed watching moose swim in his backyard canal during the summer. When he was about three, he would become the oldest of two children when his younger brother, Justin, was born. One day, during kindergarten, however, six year old Michael found that it wasn't on much to his disappointment. Instead, he ended up watching an episode from the Pokémon Johto Journeys, which was season 3 of the Pokemon anime. In the episode, Ash loses to Whitney the Goldenrod city gym leader. This was the start of his fondness for Pokémon. ''Watching that episode really grabbed Michael's attention toward the franchise and made him interested. Michael would continue watching the anime and later discovered the game when some kids brought them to class. This would also further his hatred toward the Pokemon Miltank, which is a recurring joke on his channel. Moving to Texas Michael moved to Texas, where he resides to this day, after living in Sesame Street for two years. The first place in Texas Michael lived was Houston. There, on his ninth birthday, he got his first ''Pokémon ''video game, Pokémon Ruby, and a gameboy advanced sp, thus furthering his interest for the ''Pokémon ''franchise. This also gave Michael a distinct liking towards the Pokemon, Sceptile. Sadly, Michael's dad died of pancreatic cancer when Michael was just eleven, a tragedy that crushed both Michael and the rest of his family. Despite that, the tragedy never crushed Michael's imagination and creativity. Early Creativity and YouTuber Life Michael have always had a creativity and imagination. In middle school, Michael made use of his creativity. He wrote stories of a character he named "Shock Boy", a series called "Mutant Mike", and books of his own made up ''Pokémon. ''Michael would write the Mutant Mike series again during ninth grade. Eventually, by his summer after eighth grade, his creativity went to YouTube, being inspired by other famous YouTubers at the time, such as Fred. Michael and Justin started the YouTube channel ''MandJTV, which is short for Michael and Justin TV. They made their first videos, which were not Pokémon ''related. The first video in their series was "Nerf War Gone Wrong". Although these videos weren't popular, Michael and Justin kept it up because both enjoyed it and some videos made their mom laugh. These early videos are now posted on the channel MandJTV Classics. New Life Michael's mom started dating his current step father during his eighth grade. They married and by the August before Michael's freshman year of high school, his family moved in with him. At that time, Michael moved again, transferring from Houston to Midland, Texas. His step dad filled in a gap in Michael's family, improving both Michael and his family's life. Michael switched to a private school named Trinity School of Midland with only forty students. Switching schools did not go smoothly for Michael, who had trouble assimilating with his fellow students, whom been friends with each other for a long time. Still, Michael eventually did fit in. By senior year, he made more friends than ever. Michael was accepted to his dream college, Rice University, where he attends to this day. Michael still made YouTube videos for his channel. By this time, he started making a series that focused on a batman spoofed superhero named Raccoon Man, which his classmates enjoyed. All the Raccoon Man videos along with all his other original videos are now available to see on MandJTV Classics. MandJTV Pokévids Michael's YouTube videos expanded to ''Pokémon. He started making ''Pokémon ''videos, being inspired by his childhood. Becoming very bored during his summer before college, he created his first popular ''Pokémon ''video, "How Old is Ash Ketchum", which got a million view during his first college semester. Michael then switched to only making ''Pokémon ''videos when he realized that those were more popular and more fun to make. According to Michael himself, Raccoon Man got tiring after some time and "they weren't as high quality". Michael renamed his channel MandJTV Pokevids and reposted his pre-Pokémon videos on a new channel called MandJTV Classics. College Life Michael finished college at Rice University, majoring in Mechanical Engineering. He still makes ''Pokémon ''videos. Video making is still one of Michael's interests and one of the main things he does during his free time. He started another channel called Michael Groth, which contain videos of his daily life. He currently lives in Texas with his fiancee, Jubilee. Family * Michael's father (deceased) * Michael's mom (who is cool) * Michael's stepfather * Justin Groth (younger brother) * Three older stepsisters (mentioned in 50K Subscribers Special) * Michael’s fiancé (Jubilee Blaisdell) Achievements * 100,000 Subscribers Plaque * 175,000 Subscribers Plaque * Michael was featured as a YouTube Celebrity in the newspaper * Michael's MandJTV was featured on WatchMojo's Top 10 Pokemon YouTube Channels, claiming spot number seven Screen Shot 2016-07-20 at 9.13.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 12.03.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-29 at 3.38.34 PM.png Personal Life Life started to go downhill for Michael both approaching middle school. He still enjoyed ''Pokémon ''while it became less popular at his school as he grew up. As a result, he really got bullied and teased for it. Worse, his appearance became unappealing when his face was covered with acne, getting braces, and having pulp teeth. Michael was emotionally unstable and had a really negative temper, so he often couldn't take bullying or teasing well. His dad would step in to try to help him. However, even that ended when his dad died of pancreatic cancer when he was just 11, so Michael's ability to deal with bullying went out the window. By middle school, he had very few friends as well as play mates and often fought with Justin. Michael stated in his Draw My Life video that he had "few fond memories" of that time. However, when Michael's step dad joined his family, it filled in a gap in Michael's family, improving life for Michael and the rest of his family. While his life at home became better, it wasn't quite the same at school. Moving in with his new stepfather , he moved from Houston to Midland and switched to a private school named Trinity School of Midland. Michael's negative temper, unstable emotion, and unappealing appearance from earlier in life still followed him around. Also, assimilating proved to be difficult as many students at his new school grew up knowing each other. School life continued to be a problem for Michael, who stated that his first two years of high school were the worst with "freshmen year being exceptionally bad". Despite that, Michael's high school life went up by his junior year. He got his braces off after four years, his acne disappeared, and he switched his hair style. Michael took teasing better, realizing it wasn't meant to harm. By that time Michael started dating. At senior year, he made more friends than ever. Him and Justin got along better than ever. Michael became even more happy when he got accepted to Rice University, his dream college. Trivia * Growing up in Alaska, he enjoyed playing with his toy animals. His favorite was his toy zebra Ponky, which he still owns. * He was a member of Boy Scouts of America from which he earned the title of an eagle scout * Michael's ultimate ''Pokémon ''team is Sceptile, Luxray, Charizard, Gyarados, Umbreon, and Flygon. The first of which is his all-time favorite Pokemon. * When doing a Pokemon video, often seen in the background is a Gyarados poster, and a Treeko poster. * Michael's top five least favorite Pokemon, are Miltank, the Simis (Simisage, Simisear, Simipour), Mr. Mime, Watchog and Exeggcute. * Michael's biggest fear are of wasps. He once left a class when a wasp showed up at the window. * His favorite food is a toss up between french toast and pumpkin pie. * Despite loving Pokémon, Michael would not go on a Pokémon journey because he would have to leave behind friends and family. * Besides Pokémon, Michael also enjoys Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, Super Smash Bros, and Mario Kart, but Pokémon remains his main interest. * Although he doesn't read much in his free time, Michael stated he had a favorite book series. He likes reading the Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus series. * Michael's hobbies are video making, story writing, football, and fitness. His workout routine goes from Monday to Friday every week. On Monday, he works on his arms, on Tuesday, he works on his legs, on Wednesday, he works out his chest, on Thursday, he works out his back, and on Friday, he works out his shoulders and abs. Despite that, Michael doesn't do a lot of sports. * Michael's YouTube channels are: # MandJTV Classics, which contains all of Michael's original videos, including Raccoon Man. All those videos were made before his Pokémon videos. # MandJTV Pokevids, which contains Michael's Pokémon videos. It is his most subscribed channel and most popular channel with currently over 740,000 subscribers. # Michael Groth which contains videos of Michael's daily life. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 2.15.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-19 at 7.57.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-19 at 7.57.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-19 at 8.01.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-07-19 at 8.00.16 PM.png Unknown.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-07-29 at 3.44.31 PM.png|Michael (center) with his fiancé Jubilee (left) and younger brother Justin (right)